Apocalypse
| }} Apocalypse is a Hkxryyxzx that has attempted to initiate an invasion of Earth several times. History When the Hkxryyxzx learned of the existence of other inhabited planets, they decided to prove their strength to the universe by conuering all worlds. To do this they launched thousands of devices across the cosmos, devices that would allow them to open a hyperspace portal between their homeworld and wherever the device landed. One of these devices arrived on Earth in the year 600 B.C., and although heavily damaged by its journey, opened a portal for a group of Hkxryyxzx to travel through. Apocalypse was the leader of this group. However, it was destroyed by the resident Greeks, trapping that group in hyperspace. This incident became the origin of the Greek word Apokálypsis, and eventually Apocalypse. Apocalypse The Hkxryyxzx that were trapped in hyperspace were not helpless. Armageddon utilised his enhanced telepathic abilities to communicate with humans, urging them to locate the disassembled pieces of their hyperspace device and recreate it. The humans that were influenced by Armageddon came to call themselves the Union of Apokálypsis, and carried out their instructions over a period of several months. They succeeded in recreating the device and opening a portal for the Hkxryyxzx to emerge, although a group of superbeings - Lionheart, Sluice, X-Calibur, Photon, Wolfbite, Jetscream and Thompson - destroyed the device and trapped them again. Apocalypse managed to escape, but with his armour damaged in the previous battle he soon fell to the mercy of Dyrnwyn. Genesis During the following year both Dyrnwyn and Apocalypse were captured by The Twister's servants. The Twister proposed an alliance with Apocalypse, given that his vision of a world populated by SuperHumans would be an ample food source for the alien. Apocalypse accepted, and was given the resources to rebuild the hyperspace device. The Twister also took numerous DNA samples and repaired and modified Apocalypse's armour. When X-Calibur infiltrated the base and persuaded the mutant Dyrnwyn to escape, Apocalypse battled Dyrnwyn in the air to keep him distracted until The Twister's plan could be put into action. Apocalypse then boarded a modified League jet that was heading for Moscow. Loadstone and Fantasy soon caught up with the jet, although not before Apocalypse could activate the hyperspace device. After an intense battle the heroes managed to force all of the Hkxryyxzx, including Apocalypse, back into hyperspace before destroying the device. To Save the World! After Kigame became accidentally trapped in hyperspace, Apocalypse and the other Hkxryyxzx held him to ransom. They contacted Kengen, telling him that they would allow the boy to live if a portal was opened so that they could escape alongside him. Kengen arranged for a portal to be opened, but in the League HQ, wherupon a group of heroes attacked the Hkxryyxzx. Apocalypse managed to escape but the other Hkxryyxzx were defeated and subdued. During the invasion of the Technax Armada Apocalypse battled a number of units in Central Park, learning that his homeworld had been conquered by the armada. Aquarius was also present and together the two fought off the attacking forces. Relationship with Other Characters Apocalypse is sure of his own strength, and possesses a certain arrogance because of it. He is loyal to his species and will try anything to ensure the freedom of its trapped members. Although he views humans as a lesser species and has no qualms with killing them, he does not hold contempt for them, as evidenced by his willingness to work with The Twister. He is also true to his word, as deception is considered by the Hkxryyxzx to be a tactic that is beneath them. Abilities and Skills Apocalypse possesses all the regular abilities of a Hkxryyxzx, plus unique armour that allows it to concentrate the absorbed Omega Radiation and fire it as energy bolts, or to fly. He is stronger and more skilled than the average Hkxryyxzx, which is why he has attained a leadership position. Category:Alien Category:Solo Villain Category:Kumata Nuva